


[podfic] The Whisky Speech

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Dick Jokes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and imaginary dicks, bg kepcobi, lots and lots of dick jokes, trans Jacobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: The favorite game of 60% of the Urania crew.(now with download link)





	[podfic] The Whisky Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Whisky Speech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491798) by [torrentialTriages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrentialTriages/pseuds/torrentialTriages). 



Music: Tiger Rag - Chris Barber's Jazzband

[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/df25uqs7nct7q7w/the_whisky_speech.mp3)


End file.
